Craft
Craft is a system where the players can enhance weapons, assemble materials, manufacture weapons, disassemble items and paint their weapons. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. In this section, the players are able to enhance their weapons. The weapons can be enhanced in damage, accuracy, recoil, fusillade, weight and magazine size aspects. For every enhancement, enhancement kits are required to use. Assembling materials Durability item and weapon recipe can be obtained from killing enemies during gameplay, from Battlefield Supply, or by disassembling items. They can be assembled to get more powerful durability or recipe. However, it needs 500 game points for each assemble and getting a stronger durability material/recipe is not guaranteed. Manufacturing a weapon A player needs to have a weapon recipe and durability item to start a manufacture. Manufacturing a weapon will need some game points, the cost will depend on the type of weapon to be crafted. There are two support items that can be bought in Shop to increase the chance to manufacture something, commonly used along with rare weapon recipes. *Secret Method: Lucky Master Craftsman *Secret Method: Recycling Disassembling items High grade weapons, characters, costumes and other items when disassembled will result in obtaining items that are weapon recipes, durability items and shorter-duration weapons (very rare). The player must pay 100 points or more, depending how many items and weapons you want to disassemble. Maximum Disassemble slots are 9, which means 900 points is required. Craft Reboot Update On 19 December 2013, craft has been rebooted in South Korea. Many new features and modifications have been made. ; Weapon recipe modification The weapon recipes have been modified totally, now called as Combat Blueprints. Instead of separating pistol, shotgun, submachine gun, assault rifle, sniper rifle and machine gun recipes, new weapon recipe included the mixed category. For example, in Weapon Recipe Set 1, some weapons obtainable are Benelli M3 and Double Barrel. The available weapons can be seen in barracks. The weapon recipes are also labelled as A, B, C, D, E and S to show their efficiency toward success assemble. ; Weapon Enhancement modification You can now either go for manual enhancement or full enhancement. The latter will use up the amount of enhancement kits available in your barracks until there is no more enhancement kits or it fully completed the enhancement capacity. Some new menus were added for user-friendly purpose. ; Item transfer Weapon recipes and durability items can be transferred to other accounts now via Craft Item Duffel Bag. ; Permanent weapon disassemble See this for more details: Second Password. Permanent weapons can be disassembled now. However, it requires a 4-digit password for every disassembly to avoid any irreversible mistakes. Painting weapons :Main article: Paint. After the 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, this feature was added. The players now can use the paint designs to decorate their own cool weapons. Craft Materials Combat Blueprint= :Main Article: Combat Blueprint. Combat Blueprint is needed to manufacture a weapon. There are various classes of blueprint that will result different type of weapons. Manufacturing with S type blueprints have 0% chance of failure. The A type has the highest chance to get a successful manufacture, followed by B, C, D and E. Common Special |-| Durability Material= :Main Article: Durability material. They can be obtained through roulette, by killing enemies or by disassembling weapons. The weapon crafted will have various duration depending on which durability material used. |-| Secrets= :Main Article: Secret Method: Lucky Master Craftsman and Secret Method: Recycling. These items can be used in craft to either increase the success percentage or recycle the craft items should the craft fail. |-| Perfect Pick Recipe= ; All Fabextrarpg7.png|RPG-7 Fabextrathanatos7.png|THANATOS-7 ; South Korea fabextraas50.png|AS50 fabextrainfinity.png|Dual Infinity fabextrakatana.png|Katana fabextramg3.png|MG3 ; Taiwan/Hong Kong fabextrainfinity.png|Dual Infinity fabextrakatana.png|Katana Fabextram32.png|M32 MGL Fabextratrg42.png|TRG-42 Fabextracombatknife.png|Combat Knife File:Fabextraarx160.png|ARX-160 File:Fabextram95.png|Barrett M95 File:Fabextram2.png|M2 Browning File:Fabextraxm2010.png|XM2010 ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies fabextraat4ex.png|AT4-CS fabextramg42.png|MG42 fabextramosin.png|Mosin-Nagant fabextraspas12excraft.png|SPAS-12 Maverick File:Fabextramp40.png|MP40 File:Fabextrawatercanon.png|Leviathan Craft Tutorial : This section is only available in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. tutorial_make_bg_01.png|Durables and Blueprints allow you to Craft new and powerful weapons. tutorial_make_bg_02.png|Select your Durable and Blueprint to begin. Highlight the Blueprint to see what weapons it may Craft. tutorial_make_bg_03.png|Once you are ready, press the button. tutorial_make_bg_04.png|A higher quality of Blueprint (S, A, B, etc.), means a better success rate for Crafting. The crafted weapon's expiration date is determined by what Durables are used. Honor Gallery File:Craft_reboot_poster.png|Korea poster File:Craft_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Durability_assemble.png|Assembling durability items File:Recipes_assemble.png|Assembling weapon recipes File:Crafting.png|Manufacturing weapons File:Disassembling.png|Disassembling weapons Dissassemble result.png|Disassemble result success.jpg|Succeeded to manufacture weapon Snapshot_20140107_2124180.jpg|Disassembling permanent weapon Snapshot_20140108_1937100.jpg|Assemble 3 90-Days durabilities to get one Permanent durability zs_deadend_20140125_1804210.jpg|Notice when a player got permanent weapon from crafting Craft Reboot Update II After the Free Update of South Korea, there are several changes to the Craft sytem: *Manufacturing and processing speed are improved when combined. *No fees required when combining items. *Changed contents of each Combat Blueprint. *Item decomposition is greatly enhanced compensation, player can extend the dates by using an additional ticket item. *If the remaining period of a short-term item is more than 1000 days, it can be set to permanent. *Introduced Perfect Pick Recipe item. Trivia *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, there is no chance of failure crafting. *Also in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, after the 27 November 2014 update, the Secret Method slots in Manufacturing tab were removed, making the Secret Method items become unavailable. Due to the fact that there is a higher chance of successful crafting weapon in this game (compared with other regions), those items are no longer needed. Category:Gameplay